A new beginning
by Candra Jade
Summary: This is a post rescue story, but the first two chapters take place at the island. The story is mainly Jate, but it shows how other characters deal with their after island life as well. Locke and Sawyer will definitely make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second story. It takes place during "Live together,die alone", but in this fic Jack,Kate,Sawyer and Hurley make it back to camp without being kidnapped. Like I said in the summary this story will be post rescue after chapter 1.

The ones of you who read "Without you" know that I have a weak spot for angst. I promise a lot of that in this story, too. I hope you'll enjoy my story. Please review and tell me your opinion, it means really a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lost, but unfortunately J.J. Abrams had the idea before me, so it's all his. I neither own Jack and Kate, what's absolutely self-evident, because they belong only to each other, nor the other Lost characters mentioned in my story.

A new beginning

**Chapter 1**

When Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley arrived at the beach everybody was talking in confusion.

"Are you sure it wasn't only a malfunction?" Locke asked. He, Eko and Desmond had made it out of the hatch with just a few scratches.

"Absolutely. I clearly heard someone talking," answered Sayid, who had just arrived back at the beach with Jin and Sun.

"I heard it, too," Sun told the excited crowd. "I didn't understand what she said, but I'm absolutely sure I heard a female voice on the radio."

"What's up?" Jack asked the group. Nobody had noticed him and the others arriving.

"You're back! We were worried already. Where's Michael?" Claire wanted to know.

"He led us in a catch. We were nearly captured, but we could drive them back. Michael escaped, too," Sawyer explained. "Will you tell us what's going on here now?"

"We got a transmission when we were on the boat. The voice was barely understandable, but we could announce our coordinates over. We don't know if they understood us or if their reception was as bad as ours. We can only wait and hope for the best."

The survivors were ecstatic considering the possibility of getting rescued soon. Only Locke, who considered the island his home, Kate and the few people, who were close enough to her to realize what rescue meant to the fugitive, looked worried.

"When did all of this happen?" asked Jack.

"About three hours ago. If they understood our transmission they'll probably be here in the morning," Sayid answered.

"Hey dudes, where's Locke?" Hurley asked suddenly noticing their hunter was missing.

"He was here a minute ago," someone answered.

"He is probably just somewhere thinking. I'll go and see if he's all right anyway," Jack stated. He would rather like to stay with Kate, but he couldn't ignore the fact that someone from his group was missing, even thought it was their best tracker. The island was dangerous and nobody should wander around there without telling somebody where he is heading just in case something happened.

Jack didn't need to search long. Locke had chosen a quiet spot on the beach with a good view over the sea. It was a place that symbolized freedom.

"Hey," Jack greeted. "It's all right if you want to be alone. I just was going to see if you are okay."

"I'm all right. At least there's nothing wrong with me that needed a doctor."

"I'm not here as a doctor."

"Thank you, but I don't think you can do anything for me." Locke continued after a short moment of silence. "This island meant a second chance to me. A chance to be the person I wanted to become all of my life. You guys know me as the hunter and explorer. Back home I was just a little employee who was stuck in a wheelchair. Yes, I was paralyzed before the crash. When I opened my eyes and sat up after the plane came down, I could suddenly use my legs. This didn't only provide the possibility to move freely in the literal sense of the word. It made me see the chance to change into the man you know me as. And now I'm neither sure if I will be able to walk when I get off the island nor if I'll still have the strength to remain the man I've become."

"Without the instruments to examine you, I'm not able to say anything about the question I've you'll be able to walk. I don't know what caused the healing and so I can't say if it will last. But I know what caused the change in your personality. It was your strength. You always had it and you'll always have it. The healing was only the catalyst not the cause of your development."

"Thank you, Jack. You're right. Maybe the island really means a second chance to all of us no matter if we will get rescued tomorrow or not. You should go now and see someone else who saw the island as her only ability to get a second chance. She needs you," Locke told Jack.

"What shall I tell her?" Jack wanted to see Kate and help her feel better, he just didn't know how.

"Tell her the same you just told me. That she did become another person here and that nobody will ever be able to take that away from her."

"Thanks John. See you in the morning."

When Jack arrived back at the beach it was already getting dark. Most of the survivors were sitting around fires and discussing what they would do if rescue came tomorrow.

"Has anybody seen Kate?" he asked.

"She went into the jungle. I thought she was going after you to help finding Locke," Claire explained. Jack muttered a "Thank you" and headed towards the caves. He needed to go into the jungle and search for Kate, but he needed to get his backpack with a few supplies first. When Jack arrived he found Kate sitting there on his bed.

"Kate! I was just getting ready to go and search for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I just needed to be alone for a while. But than I decided that I wanted to be with you in case these are the last few hours we'll have together." Kate struggled to fight back the tears.

Jack took in a deep breath and sat down in front of Kate.

"Kate, I promise you that these won't be our last hours together. What ever may come I'll stand by you. I don't know what you did, but I know you're a good person. I know some really good lawyers. I'll find a way to help you. But please promise me you won't run again. The island gave you a second chance and you took it and started over. Please don't throw this away."

Now the tears were running down her cheeks.

"I can't give you this promise Jack. Please don't force me to promise something I might not be able to hold. I can't bear to talk about the future now, Jack. Not tonight. Please, let's just take this night, because it might be everything we can have."

Kate closed the gap between them and sealed Jack's lips with a kiss. Both their tears intermixed when they sank down on the bed and lost themselves in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate awoke to bright sunlight flooding the cave. It was absolutely quiet, almost peaceful. The other survivors were probably all at the beach waiting for a plane to come to their rescue. In the half-conscious state between being asleep and being fully awaken Kate felt happier than she had ever done. She was lying in Jack's arm feeling his naked body pressed against hers. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered the previous night. They had made love nearly the whole night and it had been better than everything Kate had ever experienced.

But Kate's smile slowly faded when she remembered what had let to the sudden progression of their relationship. A rescue plane was most likely on his way to the island. And it had probably a federal agent on board who would arrest her immediately. Last night would be the only night she'd ever have with Jack and she would treasure the memory of it for the rest of her life. Kate took in Jack's scent and the sensation of his body pressed against hers. She didn't want to forget one single precious detail about him.

Kate felt her lover move in her arms when he slowly awoke.

The first thing Jack realized was a warm body lightly shifting in his arms. He smiled and pulled Kate closer towards him before he opened his eyes. When he saw the expression on the face of the woman he loved more than anything his smile disappeared. The previous happiness was replaced by a feeling of fear and grief. Maybe the plane which was going to take Kate away was already on its way. But Jack hadn't changed his mind. He would fight for Kate no matter what. There had to be a possibility to convince the court to give her a short penalty. And Jack knew that he would wait for her no matter how long it took. He couldn't imagine ever being able to love another woman as much as he loved Kate.

The lovers were thrown out of their thoughts by Hurley clearing his throat discretely.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything…really private, but its there! There is a rescue plane on the beach. We're going home dudes!" Hurley told them ecstatically.

"We're coming. Just give us a minute," Jack said without looking at Hurley.

He only had eyes for the woman in his arms. When Hurley had left there was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Jack finally spoke.

"Kate, you told me you didn't feel like talking yesterday, but now we have to talk. And I ask you again not to run. I know you and I know you're not a cold blooded murderer. Whatever you did: There must have been extenuating circumstances."

„I killed my father Jack! I blew the damn house up, with that bastard inside. He beat my mother up so bad that she had broken bones afterwards. And he molested me. But he didn't do anything to me that I could use to report him and my mom would have denied everything. But I didn't kill him in self defense. I'm a murderer and that means I'll be doing life. I don't want that, Jack. And I don't want you to come to see me and talk to me through glass plate for the rest of your life. You deserve better than that."

Jack felt more helpless than he had ever done when he looked into the tear strained face of the woman he loved sitting next to him wrapped in an airplane blanket. What she had just told him didn't change the way he felt for her. But it looked really bad for her and Jack started doubting that she would get a short penalty.

"Considering your silence I think you're not sure anymore if your lawyers will be able to do a lot for Freckles."

"How long have you been standing there, Sawyer?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Long enough. So why don't you two get dressed and then I'll let Freckles have a look at my private collection of passports."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you really think Kate will be able to escape with the passport of someone else?" Jack asked doubtfully.

"I'm quite sure she will. I told the Feds I can't remember meeting a Kate on the island loud enough for everybody to hear. No one told them different. They are all helping you Freckles. I brought you scissors and hair tinting lotion. I've got some passports of women of your age, too. The pictures are all old or barely reckonable because the papers got wet or burned partially. You have free choice," Sawyer said with a grin and offered Kate five passports.

Kate looked through the passports and read the names:

_Ava Roy, Celia Archer, Tara Cale, Fiona David and Cayla Langley._

Sawyer had been right: All these women had been between 24 and 29 years old and the photos looked similar enough to Kate. Finally Kate decided to travel as Celia Archer, a 26 years old women from L.A and returned the other passports to Sawyer.

"We should head back to the beach before they send people looking for us. So, if you want to say your goodbyes make it short." Sawyer got up and turned his back to the couple doing his best to make it look like he were totally indifferent concerning the farewell. At the entrance the conman turned around a last time.

"Good luck Freckles," was all he said. Sawyer was gone before Kate was able to reply.

"I'm sorry it has to end like that," Kate whispered. New tears were already streaming down her face.

"I'm coming with you," Jack said firmly. "I love you, Kate. I've never loved another woman as much as I love you and I will never love another woman that much again. I need to be with you"

"Don't say that. You're a good person Jack. You should not live your life on the run. You deserve a life, a family, happiness."

"I don't want all of this without you," Jack argued.

"Don't ruin your life. I could never forgive myself, if you joined me and anything happened to you. I don't want to force the life I lived for three years on you. Please let me go. It's the best for both of us. I love you and I always will. I know, that won't help you, but I think you should know."

The lump in Jack's throat didn't allow him to say anything, so he simply nodded.

"I have to color my hair now. You better go to the beach. I'll come as soon as I'm done," Kate said, the tears now uncontrollably running down her face.

Everything went as smooth as Sawyer had said. Jack watched a now blonde and short haired Kate enter the plane. He tried to imprint this picture firmly into his head, because it would with all probability be the last time he'd see the woman he loved more than anything.

The flight passed surprisingly fast. After the crash Jack had expected to panic if he had to enter a plane again, but he barely noticed when the plane rose higher and higher until they were above the clouds. He didn't listen to the announcements of the flight attendants nor did he register the cheerful conversations of his fellow survivors. In his head he relived all the moments with Kate, trying to save all the details in his mind to treasure them forever. He didn't know that Kate was doing the exact same thing during the whole flight.

At the airport in Sydney the survivors were greeted by a mob of reporters who were pushing each other trying to get the best picture. Each of the survivors had at least two microphones help in front of them.

"Mr. Reyes how do you feel being the luckiest man in the world? First you won the lottery and then you survived a plane crash."

"Mr. Pace, what are your plans for the future? Do you want to start Driveshaft again or are there plans for a solo career? And who is the beautiful women with the baby next to you?"

"Doctor Shephard, how did you feel being the only doctor on a deserted island?"

They were trying to escape into the airport building holding the irrational hope that it would be quieter inside.

The only person who was happy about all the turbulence was Kate who managed to get lost inside the crowd when her fellow survivors entered the airport building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The survivors spent two terrible hours at the airport. Fortunately, the reporters had been sent out of the building by some forceful flight attendants. After that they called everybody one after another into a small office where their papers were checked. Finally each survivor had a ticket for the next flight to L.A which was going in the morning. They fought their way through the more insistent reporters towards the waiting bus which should bring them to the hotel where Oceanic had made reservations for all of them. A flight attendant explained that they would be brought to a hotel in Los Angeles right after their flight where they would meet with a representative of Oceanic to talk about their compensation.

The hotel was one of Sydney's best. The walls were painted in a friendly yellow shade and a lot of small lamps flooded the Lobby with an unobtrusive light. Some leather armchairs were placed in front of a large window. The rooms weren't less impressive. The walls were yellow here, too. The cushions, curtains and bedspreads were held in a matching golden color and one wall consisted mainly of a large window with a great view on the harbor. A very polite employee who discretely ignored the fact that the new guests were all dressed in not really clean jeans and t-shirts explained that the hotel disposed of a beauty salon, massage service, a spa (much to the delight of the female survivors), a games room, a gymnasium and a house bar (more to the delight of the male survivors) and a swimming pool. Although there were two restaurants, the survivors would be served dinner in one of the conference rooms to give them some privacy. The employee told that dinner would be ready in an hour, so they would have time to fresh up before.

After the long flight, which had awoken uncomfortable memories, and the hours at the airport everybody was looking forward to take a hot shower, eat a proper meal and sleep in a real bed for the first time in two month.

Even Locke admitted that he had missed having a good steak for dinner.

Only Jack couldn't take pleasure in the comfort of civilization. All he could think about was where Kate would spend the night. Where would she sleep and what would she eat without money?

Kate had never been in Sydney before she had come here in custody of the marshal and she hadn't seen a lot more than the airport at that time. But Sydney was a tourist metropolis. There had to be a billboard with a map anywhere. She didn't need to search long until she found what she was looking for. She decided to go into the direction of the Hyde Park. There had to be many restaurants, motels and museums. Chances were that they needed temporary staff anywhere. And she could probably find a place to spend the night somewhere in the park. When Kate reached her destiny it was already late afternoon, so she decided to make herself familiar with the quarter and wait with looking for a job till morning. Before it darkened she had made a list of locations where she would look for a job and found a quite nice place in the park to spread the airline blanket she had in her backpack. Kate didn't mind sleeping outdoors. In fact it reminded her of the island and she had been more happy there than ever before. Kate lay down and once again thought about Jack. She knew she had done the right thing refusing his offer to stay with her. But that didn't make her miss him less. During these months with Jack Kate had allowed herself to dream of the life she could have with him. At times she had nearly believed they could have a future. Now Kate regretted that she had ever been so stupid. Maybe it would have hurt less to leave Jack, if she hadn't given in to these stupid dreams.

The survivors weren't disappointed by dinner. The hotel had prepared a hot and cold buffet which left nothing to be desired. After nobody could eat anymore, the ladies decided to check out the Spa. Aaron would stay with Charlie. Locke who was glad that he still didn't have any difficulties with his legs decided to visit the gymnasium. A few other guys joined him. A small group of people who surprisingly hadn't gotten enough water on the island went for a swim. Some others decided to go to sleep early, glad to spend the night in a real bed again.

Jack was glad that everybody was occupied and nobody seemed to pay attention to him. All he wanted now was a large drink. He went to the bar and ordered a double scotch, but he didn't stay undisturbed for long.

"I get a beer," Sawyer said and sat down next to Jack who did his best to ignore the newcomer.

"You're missing her, aren't you?" Sawyer asked.

"None of your business," Jack replied.

"Yeah, I thought so. I'll tell you something: I miss Freckles, too. But I'm not going to stop living now that she's gone. One reason is that I'm not the kind of guy to cry over spilt milk. I know, that doesn't really apply to you. But you should think about my other reason: I'm sure Freckles wouldn't want anybody to lose himself in grief because she's gone. And I'm sure you're the last person she wants to see grieving.

She loves you. A blind one would have seen that. And I bet the main reason she went on the run again was that she wanted to give you the chance to start over and be happy again. It sure as hell wasn't easy for her to leave you. I think you owe her at least to try and move on with your life. Good night, doc," Sawyer said and left without waiting for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate had spent the last two hours searching for a job but hadn't been successful yet. She went back to the park considering what to do next. Absentminded she watched all the other visitors. Most of them seemed to be tourists, there were a few mothers with small children and elderly couples, too. Her attention was caught by a little boy of about 5 years who seemed to be alone. He was playing with his ball dangerously near a street. Kate wondered where his parents were. Probably she shouldn't get involved. She had enough problems of her own, but Kate couldn't help but keep an eye on the small child scanning the area for adults who seemed to belong to him. When she didn't find anybody who paid attention to the child she got up and went over to him.

"Hi, my name is Celia. Who are you?" said Kate kneeling down next to him.

"I'm Dylan." Kate looked closer at the boy. He was quite adorable with his dark curls and the big blue eyes with which he eyed her curiously.

"Why are you here all by yourself? Where is your mommy?" Kate asked.

"She's working. In a motel over there." Dylan pointing into the direction of the park entrance. "It's boring there."

Kate smiled. "I know what you mean. My mum worked in a café. And she had never time for me when I came for a visit. But I always got hot chocolate and that wasn't a bad thing. Come on, let's look for your mum. I'm sure she's worried about you."

Dylan gave Kate his hand without hesitation and led her to the place where his mum worked. The woman saw them immediately when they arrived there. She quickly placed the breakfast plates at the table where an elderly couple was waiting and came over to Kate and her son. Dylan's mother was about Kate's age, maybe a few years older. Her hair was dark brown, too, but it wasn't curly like her son's hair. She had friendly brown eyes and was about six months pregnant.

"Dylan! I thought you were playing in the back yard. How often have I told you not to leave the house on your own?" She hugged the slightly guilty looking child.

"I'm sorry," the woman said to Kate. "Did my son cause you any trouble?"

"No, not at all. He is such a nice boy. I found him at the park," Kate answered.

"My name is Lisa Jennings. You must think I'm an absolutely unnatural mother to leave my child all by himself."

"I don't think that. My mother worked in a café. She did her best to care for me, but it's a stressful job. In Dylan's age I spend most of the time climbing trees which were ten times larger than me. I'm Celia Archer by the way. Are you running the motel alone? Isn't there anyone who can help you with the work and with Dylan?"

"Not anymore. I was running the motel with my husband, but he died four months ago," Lisa answered her looking sad when she mentioned her husband.

"I'm sorry, " Kate said sympathetic. "Do you need any help here? You know, I'm looking for a job right now."

"I really could use help, but I can't afford an employee."

"I'm not demanding. I would be content with board and lodging and whatever you can pay. I graduated from college a few months ago and decided to see the world before doing anything else. So I bought a one way ticket to Australia. I didn't make any arrangements. It's more interesting that way," Kate said smiling.

"That sounds really good. Come, I'll show you your room."

Kate had a good time with Lisa and Dylan. She helped out wherever a hand was needed: served the meals, cleaned the rooms and most of the times watched Dylan. It was nearly like having a family. Kate even spent Christmas with the Jennings' and enjoyed it a lot. Only the nights were difficult. When she lay alone in her bed there was nothing to distract her from how much she missed Jack. Kate felt incredibly lonely without Jack's tender arms around her. During these nights she almost felt jealous for Lisa who had at least Dylan and her unborn child. These children were part of them both and so a part of Lisa's husband would always be with her. Kate didn't even have a photo of Jack. Nothing that could make her feel a little nearer to him. The thought that they were now on different continents separated by an ocean was depressing to her.

Lisa had closed the motel over the holidays to have time for her son again. She had been very busy lately and wanted to make it up to him. The first day after the break started calm. There weren't any overnight guests what meant no rooms to clean. Lisa and Kate were playing Monopoly with Dylan when the first guest of the day arrived. The young man was immediately dislikeable to Kate. The interested glares he gave her made Kate feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you?" Kate asked the man.

"I'm taking lunch here. And then I want to have a room for the night."

"Alright. Just sign in here, Mr. …"

"Miller," he said.

The guy never stopped staring at Kate during the meal. When he had finished lunch, Kate went upstairs with Miller to show him his room. Her instinct told her that something was wrong. She wanted to get back down as soon as possible.

"This is you room," Kate told Miller handing him the key. "I think you'll have anything you need."

"I'm not so sure about that," he replied with a dirty grin. "I could use some company."

"I suggest you to go a brothel if you are looking for that kind of service," Kate answered coldly and got ready to leave the room.

"I know who you are."

That made Kate freeze.

"Your picture was in an article about the Oceanic crash, Kate. So what do you think about keeping me company now?"

Kate set up her most beautiful smile. "Why didn't you say that sooner? In this case, I'm absolutely willing to accompany you."

Miller grinned and put his hands around Kate's waist. Before he could realize what happened Kate kneed and elbowed him and was out of the door. She ran to her room, grabbed her backpack and headed for the backdoor.

"You'll regret that, bitch. I'll send the cops after you."

Kate ran as fast as she could. She had to reach the highway before the police found her. She could hitchhike from there on. But that guy obviously hadn't wasted any time. Kate hadn't made it far when she heard police sirens close to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Police! Don't move. Put your hands over your head and turn around slowly."

The two police men had left the car and were now aiming their guns at Kate.

Kate's heart was racing and she felt like the world was spinning. She swallowed hoping the sickness she suddenly felt would pass. It was over. After more than three years on the run Kate had lost and this time there wouldn't be a plane crash to keep her from going to jail. Taking a deep breath Kate did as she had been told and turned around to face her fate.

The survivors had spent a week in a very nice hotel in L.A. Oceanic had been accommodating and within a month everybody had an amount on their account which was bigger than what most of them would have earned during their whole life.

Nearly everybody had decided to stay in L.A. Charlie had a record contract with a famous producer and he and Claire were looking for houses in L.A. Jin had fulfilled his dream and bought a parcel where he would built a small hotel. Sun would make natural cosmetics and offer them to their guests as a special service. Sayid had been hired by an electronic concern and he was dating Nadia. Only Locke had decided to leave the states. He was going to life in Australia and establish his own Scout agency which organized Walkabouts. Sawyer had soon seen the possibilities the new fame held and was busy writing a book about the time on the island. He was already in negotiation with a movie agency about the rights to film the story.

Jack had accepted the offer of his old hospital to replace his father as chief of surgery. It meant 80 hours weeks what gave him less time to go crazy thinking about Kate. When he came home he usually fell asleep within an hour. He had really tried to take Sawyer's advice to heart. _I'm worse off than I thought, if I'm actually taking advice from Sawyer, _Jack had thought when he visited the party Hurley had given on New Years Eve. He had really tried to have fun, but had thought about Kate the whole time. He ended up with a few drinks too much and had to be driven home by Sayid.

Kate spend the rest of the day and the night in a small cell at an Australian police office waiting for the US federal agents who would fetch her in the morning. She couldn't eat anything for the whole time because the sick feeling she had thinking about jail wouldn't pass. Two FBI agents arrived early in the morning to take her back to L.A. The older one -Taylor- was a tight-lipped cynic who gave the impression that he was extremely bored by his task. The other agent - Bennet - was very young, probably younger than Kate and seemed to feel pity for the sad beauty he had to escort. The drive to the airport and the check in felt like a déjà vu. Kate spent the whole time in silence. She spoke for the first time when breakfast was served on the plane.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she told the flight attendant.

"You'll eat.", Taylor told her. "I don't want any hack lawyer tell the court that the bad Feds let you starve. Eat!" he ordered not leaving room for discussions.

Bennet shot Kate an apologetic look, but didn't dare to argue with his partner.

Kate started eating reluctantly and soon felt her stomach revolt.

"I'm feeling sick. I have to go to the bathroom, please."

Taylor looked angry, but decided that there was no way Kate could escape from a flying plane.

"Go with her," he told Bennet, just in case she would try to hijack the plane or something like this. Kate ran to the small bathroom and immediately got threw up.

The friendly young agent supported her on her way back to the seat and readjusted Kate's seat into a lying position earning him an angry look of his partner.

But this time he had the courage to stand up against Taylor.

"We have to bring Miss Austen to a hospital when we arrive in L.A. Look at her, she isn't pretending. What if there is something seriously wrong with her?"

Taylor sighed. But he had to admit that Bennet was right. They would have a severe problem if the the press and Austen's lawyer found out that the convict was seriously ill and the FBI had denied her medical treatment. So he simply nodded his agreement. He had known that this job would get on his nerves.

Jack entered the hospital cafeteria. He had just successfully done the first OP of the day and was going to take a short break before he went into his office to do some paper work. When he passed the large window Jack was surprised to see reporters and sound trucks in front of the building.

"Does anybody know what the reason for all the tumult out there is?" he asked joining a group of doctors he had a nodding acquaintance with.

"Didn't you hear? They caught the fugitive who was in the oceanic crash down under. They brought her here a few minutes ago. Weren't you in that plane, too?"

Jack turned pale.

"Do you know why they are taking her here? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, sorry. But she is not in the emergency room, so it can't be that bad. She is in the acute day ward."

Jack muttered a "Thank you", left his coffee on the table and hurried to get to Kate.

When he entered the room an assistant doctor had just started examining Kate. Two men, probably federal agents stood next to her bed.

"Who are you?" the older of the two asked.

"Doctor Shephard. I'm taking over from here," Jack told the young doctor, who immediately got ready to leave.

"And why that?", the older agent asked suspiciously.

"I don't need to render an account to you concerning medical questions unless you have a medical degree. And I want you to wait outside. I have to concentrate on my work and I don't want audience here. You can wait in front of the door. There won't be any possibility for her to escape."

The agents reluctantly left the room and Jack sat down on the chair next to Kate's bed.

"Hallo, Kate," he greeted looking at the woman in front of him lovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jack," Kate whispered. She wasn't able to form a coherent sentence.

Seeing Kate so vulnerable broke Jack's heart. He sat down on the edge of Kate's bed and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go. Kate gave in to the comfort of Jack's embrace. She had missed him so much.

After what felt like an eternity Jack let go, but didn't leave his spot on the bed.

"Kate, why did they bring you here? What's wrong with you?" he asked full of concern.

Kate smiled lightly. "Isn't the doctor supposed to find that out?"

When Jack didn't smile but looked only more worried Kate continued.

"I didn't feel well the whole day. A little weak and dizzy. And then I got sick during the flight. But I'm feeling better now."

"Any other symptoms? Do you have a head ache, stomach cramps or a fever? Or have you been more thirsty than usual?" Jack asked while he was taking Kate's blood pressure.

"No, nothing like that. Just the sickness and the dizziness."

"Did you eat anything unusual during the last few days?"

"No, nothing different from what I eat usually."

"Did you take any pharmaceuticals?"

"No."

"Did you get sick before when you were on a plane or a ship?"

"No. I've never gotten sick when I was travelling. Not even on roller coasters."

"Alright. It's probably nothing, but to be sure, I'll order some tests."

"Which tests?"

"I'll take some blood from you to do a test on hepatitis and malaria considering that you were on a tropical island just 7 weeks ago."

Jack took blood from Kate making sure to be as gentle as possible.

When Jack had filled the medical record and was about to call the nurse his eyes caught something on the form he held in his hands. Normally that would have been one of his first suspicions. He made another cross on the form and then pushed the button to call the nurse.

"I need these results as soon as possible," he told her.

When she had left Jack sat back on his spot next to Kate and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Kate said after a moment of silence.

"About what?" he asked a little confused.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me again like that. That you will have to see me going to jail. If I hadn't been caught you would have been able to start over and forget me."

"Kate, listen to me. I would never have been able to forget you. I really tried to move on with my life during these past 7 weeks. But each time I had a few minutes to think I thought about you. I was worried if you had a place to stay and enough to eat and I wondered if you are missing me as much as I missed you. I love you and I always will. And I won't let you go again. I won't allow you to push me away this time. And I will fight for you. I'll find you the best lawyer in the city, no the best lawyer in the states. And I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Because you are the only woman I can imagine spending the rest of my life with."

"I love you Jack. I missed you so much," Kate cried and allowed herself to get lost in Jack's arms again. She wouldn't try to push him away again. For the first time since she had started running she felt a little spark of hope, that maybe she wouldn't be doing life. She was sure she had to spend a long time in prison. But with Jack waiting for her this thought wasn't as terrible as it had been only a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the results of the laboratory tests are there," a young nurse who was shyly standing in the door frame told them.

"Thank you," Jack answered taking the form from her. When he read it Jack turned pale. He took a deep breath and silently counted to 5 before he looked into Kate's face.

"Jack, what's wrong? Is it something serious?" Kate asked meeting his gaze worriedly.

"You're pregnant, Kate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kate's hands were cuffed and on each of her sides was a police officer when she left the police car to enter the court house. She was greeted by ear-battering noise. Kate had expected some audience and reporters, but she would have never thought that her trial would cause such a spectacle. It was quarter past nine now and everybody who hadn't already waited in front of the Civic Court when the court opened at seven hadn't gotten a seat. All the people who wanted to be as near as possible anyways were now standing in front of the impressive white building holding posters and hooting at the officers who brought Kate in.

Kate's fellow survivors had used the 6 weeks between her arrest and the trial to bias the public opinion in favor of Kate. Charlie had just brought out an album about his time on the island and had dedicated it to Kate. He had even written a song about "Kate the island heroine", which was on the top of the radio charts. Sawyer had been in each Important Talk Show and had never missed to state that Kate was the last person whom he would want to see in prison. Of course he had never missed to promote the book he was writing about the island, either. Even Locke, who had never given an interview before, had told the media that he had never met such a brave and compassionate person before. Hurley had declared in public that nobody would bar him from paying for Kate's lawyer and all other costs she would have. He had also stated that he was puffed up about the refusal of the custodial judge to release Kate on bail. And he had not forgotten to state that a woman in her condition shouldn't be in an uncomfortable cell. Each newspaper and network had brought the information that Kate was pregnant with the child of the island hero.

But what had touched people most was the first and only interview Jack had ever given since the crash. It had been broadcasted life on each important network.

"_You probably wonder why I'm giving an interview now, after I refused talking to the media for three months now. And I'm going to answer that question. In two days the trial against Kate Austen will start. And I want all of you, everybody who is watching that, get to know my fiancée like I now her. Yes, you heard right, I'm engaged with Kate. I proposed to her this morning and she did me the honor to accept my proposal. It was important to me to ask her before we know how her trial will end. Because the sentence will not influence my decision. I love Kate and I always will. She is worth waiting for her, no matter how long it will take. But I hope I will not have to wait for her. I want to have Kate with me and with our child every single day of my life. It's hard for me to describe Kate to a person who doesn't know her, because she is absolutely unique. But I will try. Kate can make you laugh, when you think everything around you is breaking to pieces. She can show more love and compassion with a look or a touch than the most talented poets can in whole books. _

_Kate is always there when somebody needs her. She always helped me to treat the injured people on the island. She stayed by their sides' whole nights if necessary, but got mad with me when I didn't sleep or eat properly. She ditched and removed rocks with her bare hands when I was in a cave in. She risked her life countless of times to safe somebody. Kate Austen is the most brave, helpful and caring person I've ever met. Please keep that in mind, when you'll hear and read that she is a cold blooded murderer."_

Jack had visited Kate every day since she had been arrested. He had quit his job to be able to help Kate through the trial. With the money of Oceanic he would be able to take his time looking for a job with a better working schedule after the trial. Jack had promised Kate that their child would have a good life and would never miss anything no matter how her trial ended.

Before Jack went to his appointment for the interview two days ago, he had visited Kate in remand and proposed to her.

_It hurt Jack that he had to talk to Kate through a glass panel. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her so badly. Kate smiled weakly at Jack when he took his seat. They both tried to cheer the other up as good as possible.  
_

"_Hi, love. How are you doing?" Jack asked.  
_

"_I'm fine. I'm glad you're here, Jack. I don't know what I would do without you."  
_

"_I know you would get along. You're the strongest person I've ever met. But I'm glad I can do something to make it easier for you." Kate smiled at that.  
_

"_I've got something for you. The guard allowed me to give it to you."  
_

_Kate looked at Jack curiously and she became even more curious when Jack took something small from his jacket, stood up and knelt down on his chair, so that Kate could see him through the glass._

"_Kate, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met you. I don't know what it was that made me fall for you when I saw you standing there between the trees looking like an angel with the light surrounding you. But I know I was under your spell this very second. In the middle of all the chaos and pain the plane crash had caused you made me laugh and you gave me hope. Whenever I thought I would go crazy you found the right words to cheer me up, to encourage me or to calm me. In these few months you've given me more than anybody else in my whole life. And for the first time in my life I have somebody who truly sees me. Not the doctor or the hero, but the man who has doubts, who can get mad and who can be a real jerk sometimes. We got to know each other during these two months on the island in a deeper way than other couples do in years. We saw the best and the worst of each other. You are not perfect, neither am I. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that these two months showed that we are perfect for each other."  
_

_Jack opened the small box and showed Kate a beautiful diamond ring.  
_

"_Kate Austen, will you do me the honor to become my wife?"_

When Kate stood in front of the courtroom door waiting to be called inside she stared at her hand with the engagement ring lying on her still flat stomach. The ring had become her talisman, a symbol of a better future, a future with Jack and the child she carried. When a catch pole came to call her inside, Kate took a deep breath and hoped that this future would be more than a dream someday.

The benches were full with people and the Jury was watching Kate suspiciously. It consisted of 5 men and 7 women. From their outward appearance they couldn't have been more different. The age range went from a girl who looked like she was barely of age to a woman who was at least seventy. There were two colored people – a man and a woman – and three Hispanics.

Judge Harold Bone was a stern man in his late sixties. He was known to judge hard, but fair and to be absolutely neutral. He had never let himself be influenced by the public opinion and he didn't allow any indiscipline in his court room.

Brandon McKenzie – the state attorney – was a self-confident man in his late thirties. He had made a fast career and barely lost a case. McKenzie didn't make a secret of the fact, that he hoped to become senior prosecutor, when his boss would be retired in three years. He was known to find each contradiction between the testimonies.

Kate's lawyer Alden Turner was a calm and friendly man in his fifties. He was as famous for winning seemingly hopeless cases as for refusing to appear for clients he didn't like at the first meeting, no matter how much they could pay. When his secretary had told him he had been asked to plead this case he had first refused. He wouldn't do the job, because she was newly famous and probably rich due to the compensation of Oceanic. But when he had seen the interview Jack Shephard had given, he had taken the next plane to L.A. He wanted to get to know this woman. And it had taken him only minutes to see what her fiancé and her friends saw in her.

"Herewith I declare the hearing 'the state California against Katherine Austen' you please read the bill of indictment Mr. McKenzie?" he asked the state attorney who nodded.

"Katherine Austen, you will be charged with murder according to § 1112, involuntary manslaughter according § 1111, robbery according § 2113 a and assaulting and resisting certain officers according §111."

"Does your client avow herself guilty or innocent, Mr. Turner?"

"Miss Austen avows herself guilty to have committed the deeds she is accused of."

"Is she going to comment on the accusations?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then please sit down in the witness stand, Miss Austen."

Kate did like she was told.

"Your name is Katherine Elisabeth Austen. You were born June, 3rd, 1978 in Janesville, Iowa. Are these data correct?"

"Yes."

"You heard what you are accused of and your lawyer told us you want to comment on the accusations. So tell the court what happened from your point of view."

Kate took a deep breath and started to tell her story.

"I used to life with my parents until I was 5 years old. Then my mother divorced my father. He moved out and her new husband moved in. His name was Wayne Jansen. He was a drinker and he hit my mother. First, he did it when he was drunk and she had made a minor mistake like forgetting to buy him beer or using to less salt. Then he started to drink every day. Wayne went to the pub early in the afternoon and came home late at night. Then he hit her without even needing a reason. He didn't only slap her in the face. He really beat her up, often bad enough to cause her broken bones. Sometimes I really thought he would kill her. When I was seven I tried to sneak out of the house to get help once, but Wayne saw me and he told me, if I would ever tell anybody what he did to my mother she would be dead when I came back home. When I was older I tried to persuade my mother to grab a few things and leave while Wayne was in the pub. But she refused. My mother kept telling me that Wayne was a good man, that she loved him and that he loved her, too. When I and my boyfriend, Tom Brennan, graduated from school he left for college. He told me to sign in, too. Tom always believed in me and was sure I would get scholarship. I thought about doing it, about going with him and leaving all this mess behind. I even had filled the form to apply for a scholarship and was going to send it away. But when I came home that day, I found my mom in the bathroom trying to bandage her wounds. He had hit her worse than usual. This day, I realized that I could never leave her alone with Wayne. I was afraid he would hurt her that bad again and she would rather stay home and die from her injuries then to call an ambulance, because she didn't want to cause Wayne trouble. She needed me to take care of her as good as I could. When I was 24 I was planning a surprise for my father's birthday. I made a photo album for him with pictures I got from his old friends.

Doing this I found out that he had been in Korea until four months before my birth. That's how I found out that Wayne was my real father. That was a shock for me. I had thought I were the daughter of a good man, it had always been a relief to me, that I at least didn't have Wayne's blood in my veins.

I decided to visit Wayne this evening knowing that my mother had to work. I wanted to talk to him, to find out if he knew he was my father. A part of me had hoped that he didn't know and that this information would touch something inside of him. I wished I would learn that Wayne isn't the heartless jerk I thought he was and that I would somehow have influence on him when he knew he was my father. I left him a message on the answering machine telling him what I found out. Some hours later I went to the house to see if he was there. He wasn't. He had gone to the pub again. I went inside the house and saw that he had heard the message on the answering machine. My mother was at work when I left the message, so it had to be him who heard it. I waited for Wayne on the porch. When he came home he was completely drunk. I decided to bring him to bed, because I couldn't talk to him in this state. When I put him down he made sexual remarks and grinned at me in a disgusting way. I felt so angry and disgusted. I had hoped he weren't as bad as I had thought, but when he talked to me – his own daughter - in that way I couldn't think clearly anymore. I felt dirty and sick. I just wanted to get out of there. But then I saw that he had left the gas on the oven on. And before I could think about it I left the house and let my lighter fall on the porch.

When I realized what I had done I went to the bank where I had left the insurance policy for the house and brought it to my mom. I said goodbye to her and later to my dad and ran.  
Two years later I got a letter by an old friend telling me that my mom was dieing from cancer. I went back home and asked my friend Tom to help me. I wanted to see my mother one last time. Today I wish I had never visited Tom.

He helped me, but when my mother recognized me she called for help. I asked Tom to loan me his car, but he wanted to come with me. I told him to leave the car again and again, but he refused. Eventually I started driving and broke through the police barrier. They shot on us and one of the bullets hit Tom. He was dead.  
The day before Tom and I had dug out our time capsule. It contained childhood memories. I wanted to have something from him as a reminder, because I knew I wouldn't see him again. But I had to leave everything behind. I went on the run again.  
I didn't have a car and I didn't know where to go and so I hitchhiked. That's how I met Jason. I never knew his last name. He offered me a place to stay, but he demanded that I slept with him in return. I'm not proud of it, but I didn't know where to go, so I ignored my disgust and did what he asked of me. Jason knew that I was running from the police so he made me participate in his criminal activities. Jason was planning a bank robbery with two other guys. Then the idea came to me that I could convince him to pick the bank of which I knew that Tom's toy plane was there in a deposit box. I've never planned to take money and I settled with Jason and the other guys that we wouldn't hurt anybody. All I wanted was the toy plane. It was everything I had left of Tom. When Jason threatened to shoot the bank manager I intervened and shot him and the other two in the arm or the leg. Then I told the bank manager to give me the plane and left."

It had taken Kate a lot of strength to explain the whole story in public. When she had come to the part with Tom's death Kate couldn't keep from crying. Tears where still running down her cheeks and her heartbeat and breathing had increased.

"Does the state attorney have any questions to the witness?" the judge asked.

"Indeed I have," Mackenzie told them.

"Could we take a rest? You see, Miss Austen is really upset. I think we should be considerate of her condition and allow her to calm down and drink a glass of water before we continue."

Judge Bone agreed and allowed Kate to leave the courtroom together with her lawyer and two officers. When Kate left the room she saw Jack and a few other survivors outside waiting to be called in to make their testimony.

"Kate, are you alright?" Jack asked worried and ran towards her.

The police officers tried to stop him.

"I'm a doctor and you can't deny me to make sure Miss Austen is all right," he told them.

The policemen agreed to escort Kate and Jack into an empty room, where he could examine her.

Jack knelt down in front of Kate to take her pulse.

"Was it that bad?" He asked and Kate nodded.

Jack wiped the tears from Kate's face and then took her hands in his.

"Let's call to five together," Jack whispered soothingly.

When they called together and Kate looked into Jack's loving eyes she soon felt calm again.

"Better?" he asked handing Kate the glass of water a catch pole brought.

Kate nodded and smiled at Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Another catch pole entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but judge Bone asks if Miss Austen is ready to go on with the hearing."

"I'm alright." Kate told him. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"I'll be waiting outside until I can make my testimony and then I'll stay in the courtroom. I will always be with you. If you're not feeling well just say so. They will go and get me. Nobody can deny you to see a doctor," Jack reassured Kate.

"Thank you. For everything," Kate answered and gave Jack a gentle kiss before she let herself being taken back to the courtroom by two policemen.

McKenzie stood up and went to Kate who was sitting in the witness stand again.

"Miss Austen, you told us that Mr. Jansen nearly beat your mother to death and that he molested you. He made your life a living hell."

"I'm appealing!" Turner said. "Would Mr. McKenzie be so kind and ask my client a question?"

"Mr. Turner do you have a question for Ms. Austen?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I have. Miss Austen, did you hate Wayne Jansen? "

Kate took a deep breath. She hadn't expected this question.

"Yes, I hated Wayne."

"Did you hate him so much that you wanted to kill him?"

"I wished he were dead every day. But no, I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to be a murderer."

"But you did kill him. Do you regret it?"

"Yes, I do." Kate said without hesitation. McKenzie looked at her unbelievingly.

"When Wayne was dead my mother lost all living will. She wasn't that old and cancer can be treated very well nowadays. But she just gave up, she wanted to die. And the reason was that I killed the person she loved most. Wayne didn't deserve it, but he was her world. So yes, I regret killing Wayne."

McKenzie was rattled for a second by Kate's unexpected answer, but he soon regained his composure.

"Alright. Let's talk about Mr. Brennan." Kate swallowed when the state attorney mentioned Tom's name. "You decided to break a police brigade although you knew that the police men would shoot at you and Mr. Brennan. You willingly risked Tom Brennan's life, is this correct?"

"I thought they would shoot at the tires," Kate answered her eyes filling with tears again. "I should have turned myself in. I would have done it if I had known what would happen." Most jury members looked with pity at Kate and some started to look at the state attorney disapprovingly.

"I'm confused Miss Austen. Didn't you tell the court you asked Mr. Brennan to leave the car? Why did you do that, if you didn't think he was in any danger?"

"I didn't want him to get in trouble because he was helping a fugitive," Kate answered.

"Was that really the only reason Miss Austen?" McKenzie asked.

"My client already answered your question Mr. McKenzie. Miss Austen didn't endanger Mr. Brennan on purpose or negligent. She attended her due diligence by asking Mr. Brennan to leave the car. Had the officers done the same instead of shooting at a person who – to their knowledge – could have been a hostage Mr. Brennan would not be dead today," Turner stated.

"I'm appealing." McKenzie protested. "The officer who shot Tom Brennan isn't accused today."

"Mr. Turner please stay with this case," Judge Bone warned.

"Yes, sir. I retract this statement."

"Mr. McKenzie, do you have more questions for Miss Austen?" Bone asked.

"Yes, I have. Miss Austen, you admitted to have robbed a bank. You told the court that you didn't want anybody to get hurt. How did you plan to make sure of that? Could you be sure, that your accomplices wouldn't hurt anybody? "

"I think I made that sure very effective Mr. McKenzie," Kate answered. Some people laughed or nodded accepting at Kate.

The state attorney frowned. "Do you want to say you planned to shoot your allies?"

"No, I didn't, because I thought they would stick to our deal. But when they didn't I made sure none of the hostages would get hurt," Kate answered.

"I don't have questions at Miss Austen at the moment," McKenzie said.

"Mr. Turner?" the judge asked.

"I don't have questions sir."

"Then I adjourn the hearing for two hours. We will meet again at 13.30."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After lunch break (Jack had made sure that Kate ate a healthy meal) everybody gathered in the court room again. It was time to hear the witnesses.

"Mr. McKenzie, are you ready to question the witnesses of the prosecution?" Judge Bone asked.

"Of course. I call Mr. Jason Harris." A murmur went through the audience when they heard the name they knew from Kate's testimony. Kate sighed. Jason was the last person on earth she wanted to testify on her trial.

A handcuffed man in orange convict clothes was brought in by a police officer. Jason shot Kate a hateful gaze.

"Your name is Jason Tyler Harris and you were born on October, 11th, 1975 in Detroit, Michigan. Currently you are serving a ten years sentence in the New Mexico State jail for robbery. Is this correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes. And that's all her fault," Jason said gesturing towards Kate. "Isn't it Maggie?"

"Save that for your testimony Mr. Harris," Judge Bone warned.

"Mr. Harris would you tell the court why it is Miss Austen's fault that you are serving a sentence?" McKenzie asked.

"Of course I will. It was all her plan. She talked me into robbing a bank," Jason said.

"That's not true!" Kate exclaimed. "I just chose the bank, the robbery was his idea."

"Miss Austen, you had time to testify. Now let Mr. Harris tell this story from his point of view," Bone demanded.

"Yes. Sorry, sir," Kate answered.

"It was her idea," Jason affirmed. "She told us that robbing a bank would be totally easy. A foolproof way to make a lot of money, if you did it right. She got the plans, she got the weapons and she made the plan. She decided to play the innocent hostage while we were the bad robbers. She probably planned to play this show till the end and keep all the money for herself while letting us become arrested. This bitch is absolutely cold blooded. Don't let yourself be fooled by this beautiful face and these innocent eyes. She cares for nobody but herself. She had it all sorted out. She would distract the bank manager by playing a customer. Then she would play the heroine trying to get a gun and letting herself being caught by me. I should take her into the other room where I would slap her to leave a visible mark. I did, after we had a pretty good time making out of course. Then I should force the bank manager to give me the key to the money cage threatening to kill Maggie, Kate or whatever her name is. She told me to shoot him as soon as I got the key."

"That's not true!" Kate exclaimed shocked.

"Miss Austen," Bone warned.

"Mr. Harris, please continue," he told Jason.

"Now I know what she planned. She wanted to take her gun, shoot me and our allies and take all the money before anybody notices because no one would expect this from the heroine. The police was just there before she could take the money. "

"Thank you, Mr. Harris," McKenzie said looking pleased.

"Mr. Turner, do you have questions for Mr. Harris?"

"Of course I have," The lawyer said getting up.

"Mr. Harris, you said the bank robbery was planned by Miss Austen. Did you know that she has never been accused of robbery, theft, fraud or any other crime aiming to enrich her?" Turner asked.

"No, but she probably just didn't let herself be caught. She is clever," Jason answered.

"Apparent a lot cleverer then you, Mr. Harris. Let me read a little from your file. You are previously convicted for theft, car theft and bank fraud. Don't you think a bank robbery fits a lot more to your personal history than to Miss Austen's?" Turner asked.

"Sir could you tell Mr. Turner to ask the witness a proper question?" McKenzie said to the judge.

"Mr. Turner, please stop asking Mr. Harris rhetorical questions," Bone told the lawyer.

"Yes, sir. I don't have any more questions for Mr. Harris. But I would like to call a witness who may give us a better understanding of the events in this bank. I call Mark Hutton." The bank manager entered the court room.

"Your name is Mark Andrew Hutton, you were born on July, 25th, 1961 in Santa Fe, New Mexico and you work as a bank manager. Is this correct?" Bone asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Mr. Hutton, you are the bank manager of the bank Miss Austen, Mr. Harris and two other men robbed half a year ago. Would you please tell the court the events of this day from your point of view?" Kate's lawyer asked.

"Of course. Miss Austen came to my counter introducing herself as Maggie Ryan and asked for a credit. A few minutes later three masked men entered the room aiming guns at us. After some minutes one of the customers attacked a robber and made him lose his gun. Miss Austen took it, but said she didn't know how to use a gun. Then Mr. Harris took the gun from her. Now I know that she let him take it voluntarily.

Mr. Harris took Miss Austen into another room and they stayed there for a few minutes. When they left the room Miss Austen had a huge bruise at her cheek and Mr. Harris threatened to shoot her, if I wouldn't give him the key to the money cage. I agreed. I opened the door. Then Mr. Harris pointed his gun at me getting ready to shoot me. But Miss Austen shot him in the leg and then shot and wounded the two other robbers, too. She saved my life. Then Miss Austen pointed her gun at me and asked me for the key to a safety deposit box. I gave it to her and she took an envelope out of it and left the bank."

"Just to make sure I got that right Mr. Hutton. The vault was already open? Miss Austen could have taken all the money, but all she took was this envelope containing nothing but a toy airplane?" Kate's lawyer asked.

"I don't know what it contained, but yes, Miss Austen left the money there and only took the envelope," Hutton answered.

"Thank you Mr. Hutton," Turner said.

"Mr. McKenzie, do you have any questions at Mr. Hutton?" The judge asked.

"No, don't have any questions."

"You can take a seat in the audience area, Mr. Hutton," Bone told him.

"Who is your next witness Mr. McKenzie?" he asked.

"I call Mrs. Rachel Brennan next."

Kate closed her eyes unsuccessfully trying to prepare herself for the meeting with Tom's widow.

A woman in her late twenties entered the room and sat down in the witness stand.

"Your name is Rachel Darlene Brennan, born May, 4th, 1977 in Des Moines, Iowa. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

McKenzie went over to Rachel. "Mrs. Brennan, thank you for coming today. It must have been difficult for you. You are the widow of Tom Brennan, the man who got shot by a police man because Miss Austen tried to break a police barrier. Do you hold Miss Austen responsible for the death of your husband?"

Kate's lawyer stood up. "Sir, please. We all feel sorry for Mrs. Brennan's loss, but she neither was there when her husband died nor is she qualified to judge if Miss Austen could foresee what would happen to him."

"Sir, we are here to get a picture of Miss Austen's character. I think we should hear the people who suffered from her actions," the state attorney replied.

"I will let Mrs. Brennan testify," the judge decided.

"No." everybody looked confused at Rachel. "Mr. McKenzie asked if I think Tom's death is Miss Austen's fault and my answer is no. I don't know Miss Austen personally, but Tom talked a lot about her. He told me that Kate Austen was the best friend you could find. And he told me about Wayne Jansen and the way he had treated Kate and her mother. He told me what Kate did and that didn't change the picture I got of her. I thought about her as the friendly and caring person Tom talked about so often. And I'm proud of my husband that he kept being loyal to his old friend and tried to help her. How it ended is tragic and I miss Tom every day. But if I hold someone responsible for his death then it isn't Kate Austen." Rachel turned to Kate both having tears in their eyes. "Kate, I don't know you, but I already like you because of Tom's stories and I hope that you don't have to go to prison."

"I'm so sorry for what happened to Tom," was all Kate could say.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," Rachel answered.

"Mr. McKenzie do you have more questions for Mrs. Brennan?" Bone asked a stunned state attorney.

"No," he simply answered.

"Mr. Turner?" the judge asked.

"I have no questions."

"Thank you Mrs. Brennan. You can take a seat behind. Do you have more witnesses Mr. McKenzie?" Bone asked.

"Yes. I want to call Raymond Mullen."

An old man who seemed to feel a little uncomfortable in his suit entered the room.

"Your name is Raymond Clark Mullen. You were born March, 15th, 1937 in Albury, Australia and you own a farm. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir."

McKenzie went over to Ray. "Mr. Mullen, Miss Austen worked on your farm, right?"

Ray nodded. "Yes, she worked for me, but I knew her as Annie. She worked for me for several months and we got along very well. But then I saw her mug shot at the post office one day and it said the person who reported her would get 23.000 $ cash.

I'm not proud of it, but I needed the money really badly, so I turned her in. I told her I would drive her to the station and planned on giving her to a federal marshal somewhere on the way. But she noticed him following us and escaped."

"But she only managed to escape by causing an accident in which you got hurt, isn't that right Mr. Mullen? She endangered you to enable her escape," McKenzie stated.

"She caused an accident, but she didn't mean to hurt me. When she saw I got hurt she brought me back to the street where someone would see me and call an ambulance. Because of the time she lost doing that she got caught. A part of me had hoped she would have let me down to escape, because I already regretted reporting her. I wouldn't have deserved better. But Annie – sorry, I mean Kate – is a good person. She couldn't let me down."

"But she was the cause you got hurt in the first place, don't you blame her?" McKenzie asked.

"Sir, the witness already answered the question," Turner complained.

"Mr. Turner is right. If you don't have another question please let Mr. Turner question Mr. Mullen."

Both advocates told that they didn't have further questions for Ray.

"Then let's hear the witnesses of the defense," the judge decided.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Which witness will the defense call first?" judge Bone asked.

"I call James Ford," Turner announced.

"Your name is James Richard Ford; you were born September, 10th, 1971 in Memphis, Tennessee. Is this correct?" The judge asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer answered, smiled brightly and made himself comfortable in his chair.

Kate's lawyer went over to him.

"I would like to ask you a few questions about the day the federal marshal Edward Mars died. Is it right, that Miss Austen was in possession of a firearm that day and that she spent some time alone with Mr. Mars?" Turner asked.

McKenzie stood up and turned to the judge. "Sir, I really don't know how this question will help us in this trial."

"A few hours ago Mr. McKenzie told us that we should hear some witnesses who can tell us something about Miss Austen's character. If you'll give me some time you will see that this man is able to do that," the lawyer explained.

"I allowed you some liberties, Mr. McKenzie and now I'll do the same for Mr. Turner now," Bone decided. "Please continue."

"Yeah, that sums it up. It's quite a good story. On our first day on this damn island I got into a fight with Mohammed – Sayid Jarrah for you. You know just the usual stuff: I thought he brought our plane down and he thought I was the convict that Marshal was transporting. To make a long story short: We didn't get along that well. So, when I found that gun in the wrack of the plane Mohammed wasn't that ecstatic with the idea of me keeping it and I didn't want to give it to him. Then Shannon suddenly said that Kate should have it and we both thought that was better than the other one of us having it, so Kate got that gun. That's kind of ironic, 'cause Mohammed didn't want the convict to have it. That's how Freckles got the gun. Then there was that Fed. He got hurt in the crash and everybody knew he wouldn't make it. He was screaming ear-battering. So I went to Kate and told her that she should shorten his suffering and just shot a bullet into his head. She wasn't fond of the idea first, but then she agreed that it would be the best for the guy. She went into the tent and I thought she was going to do it. But some minutes later she came out, gave me the gun and said she just couldn't do it," Sawyer explained.

"How long did Miss Austen have the gun at that time?" Turner asked.

"Nearly a whole day," Sawyer answered.

"And Mr. Mars was conscious?"

"From time to time. He woke up and passed out some minutes later."

"So he could have told somebody that Miss Austen was a fugitive. And she could have prevented that by killing him and everybody would have seen it as a mercy kill. But she couldn't do that, right?" The lawyer insisted.

"Yes, that's right. And just in case the state attorney doesn't believe me: Mr. Pace, Mr. Jarrah, Mr. Reyes and Dr. Shephard will say exactly the same. They saw her in the tent and they knew about the gun," Sawyer answered.

"That doesn't look like a cold-blooded murderer to me. Thank you, Mr. Ford."

"Mr. McKenzie, do you have questions for Mr. Ford?" The judge asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Then please call your next witness Mr. Turner."

"I call Dora Evans."

A friendly looking elderly woman entered the courtroom. She seemingly wore her best dress and looked slightly nervous. She had probably never been in a courtroom before.

"Mrs. Evans, your full name is Dora Gail Evans and you were born in Boston, Massachusetts. Your date of birth is May, 2nd, 1940. Is this correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes, that is correct, sir."

Kate's lawyer smiled at the nervous woman. "Thank you for agreeing to testify here, Mrs. Evans. You were waiting for your plane at the airport of Sydney on September, 22nd, 2004 when you saw something that might interest our jury. Mrs. Evans, do you recognize Miss Austen?" He asked, gesturing towards Kate.

"Of course I do. I went to the security office, because I had lost my handbag and wanted to ask, if someone had found it and left it there. Then I noticed Miss Austen. First she attracted my attention, because the poor thing looked so incredible sad and lonely. She was sitting on a chair and looked to the ground the whole time. Then I noticed her handcuffs. I really didn't want to stare, but I couldn't avoid wondering why such a nice looking woman was under arrest. Soon I noticed the marshal, too. He was talking to an airport official in the office. He told the man in the office that Miss Austen's boyfriend was killed and that it was her fault. She looked as if she was close to tears when the marshal said those things. Then he showed her a toy airplane, it belonged to this man, her friend, I think. He was holding it in her direction, but never giving it to her and kept telling her that it was her fault, that her boyfriend died and that his child would have to grow up without a father. I didn't know exactly what had happened, but I felt so sorry for the poor girl. Suddenly Miss Austen got up and pushed the marshal to the wall, so the plane fell to the floor. She tried to get it, but before she could, the marshal had pinned her to the ground and elbowed her at least three times. He was really brutal," Mrs. Evans told indignant. The audience was murmuring annoyed when they listened to the woman and most jury members looked either angry or simply bewildered.

"So, the marshal treated Miss Austen really bad?" Turner asked.

"Oh, yes. He treated her without the slightest respect and he seemed to enjoy causing her pain, physically and emotionally," Mrs. Evans confirmed.

"You seem like a friendly and not aggressive person to me, Mrs. Evans. Please tell me, do you think you would hate a person who treated you that way?" The lawyer asked.

"Sir, I don't see the relevance of that question. In fact, I don't see the relevance of the whole testimony, " the state attorney complained.

"Don't answer that question, Mrs. Evans. Mr. Turner, you should know that the subjective opinion of the witness doesn't matter here. Would you please tell us, why you called Mrs. Evans?" The judge asked.

"Mr. McKenzie suggested that Miss Austen killed her father deliberately because she hated him. I just wanted to show that Miss Austen doesn't have a tendency to kill people she hates," the lawyer explained.

The judge sighed. "Mr. McKenzie, do you have any questions for Mrs. Evans?"

"No, I don't have any questions."

"Then call your next witness, Mr. Turner."

"I'm calling Claire Littleton." Claire gave Kate a nervous smile before she sat down in the witness stand.

"Your name is Claire Elise Littleton and you were born March, 7th, 1983 in Sydney, Australia. Is this correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

Kate's lawyer greeted Claire with a smile. "Miss Littleton, we are trying to give the jury the opportunity to get an idea of Miss Austen's personality. Could you please let us know what impression you got from her during your time on the island?"

Claire nodded. "Kate is a great person. She was always volunteering to help, she brought us fruit every day. Whenever anybody had a problem, Kate was there, listening and helping if she could. Kate delivered my son. Jack was busy treating a badly injured man, so he couldn't be there. I was totally scared when I felt the first contractions and I didn't know how to deal with it. I mean not only with the birth, but with being a mother, too. But Kate was great. She told me she and all the other survivors would be there to help me with the baby and that she would help me through the birth. Kate calmed me and helped me all the way, although she must have been as scared as I was. I don't know what I would have done without her. And it was not only me. We all trusted Kate and counted on her. To hear what she did didn't change that for me. And seeing all the survivors sitting here in the room, I can tell that it didn't change what they feel for Kate, either. Kate is no cold-blooded murderer. She is one of the friendliest people I've ever known. "

"Thank you, Miss Littleton," Turner said. "I have no further questions for you."

"But I have," the state attorney said. "Miss Littleton, you said that Miss Austen was always kind to you and that she delivered your baby. Could it be that you just don't want to see the other side of your friend?"

"Maybe I oversaw some bad qualities of Kate. But if I did, then that happened because they didn't matter. I know all I have to know about Kate: That you can always count on her."

None of the lawyers had further questions for Claire, so Kate's lawyer called his last witness. "I'm calling Dr. Jack Shephard." Jack and Kate shared a long loving look before Jack went over to sit in the witness stand.

"Your name is Jack Christian Shephard and you were born on July, 22, 1969 in Los Angeles, California. Is this correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Dr. Shephard, you are engaged to Miss Austen. That means you do not have to testify here. But if you do, everything you say has to be the truth," the judge told Jack.

"I will testify."

"Dr. Shephard, we have heard people describing Miss Austen as selfish today. What do you think about that?" Kate's lawyer asked.

"Kate is far from being selfish, although she thinks differently. I will never forget the day we first met. I had a wound on my back from the crash and I couldn't reach it. I saw Kate and asked her to sew me up. She was terrified and told me she would probably run away or throw up. She did none of that, but sewed me up. And that's how she has been the whole time. There were times when Kate was frightened, but that never kept her from helping. Kate did everything to keep our group save even if it meant risking her life. When we needed to blow up the door of a hatch to hide down there from people who were going to attack us Kate volunteered to carry the dynamite. Kate even helped to send a signal hoping that someone would notice it and come for rescue. And you see what rescue brought Kate. She wanted to save her friends, to bring us home, no matter what that meant to her."

"Thank you, Dr. Shephard," Turner told him.

"I have a few questions for Dr. Shephard," the state attorney said.

"Dr. Shephard, it is obvious how much Miss Austen means to you. And it's common knowledge that love makes you blind from time to time. How can you be sure, that you didn't describe the person you want to see in Miss Austen?"

"I am not blind for Kate's flaws. When you spend three months on a deserted island you get to know the people around you better than most people know their own parents and spouses. I learned that Kate is the most stubborn and bull-headed person I've ever met. I learned that she would rather die then to ask for help or admit a weakness. But that didn't matter anymore, because I fell in love with the caring, loyal and compassionate woman you see sitting there when I first met her. Maybe I'm not completely objective concerning Kate because of my feelings for her. But the reason I completely fell for her is that she is the most wonderful person I've ever met."

After a moment of silence the judge was the first to speak. "If Mr. McKenzie doesn't have further questions for Dr. Shephard I will adjourn the hearing till tomorrow at 9 AM. Then the attorneys will get the opportunity to address their pleadings."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At 9 Am two policemen brought Kate into a cram full room. People had forced themselves tight together on the benches in the courtroom to utilize even the last inch of room. A whole bench had been reserved for the media. Jack, Sawyer, Sun, Jin, Locke, Hurley, Claire, Charlie, Sayid, Bernard and Rose had come to the courthouse by dawn to make sure they would get a place. None of them wanted to leave Kate alone on this important day. The square in front of the court building wasn't less crowded. Many of the spectators had cameras and nearly everyone had brought a Mobil phone to inform their friends immediately when the trial was over. None of these people seemed to care about the fact that it would last hours, if not days before the jury had come to a finding and the judge had decided the degree of penalty. Everybody just wanted to know the sentence for the famous Oceanic flight survivor as soon as possible.

At 9 o' clock sharp the judge entered the room. "Are the attorneys ready to give their final speeches?" He asked.

"The prosecution is ready, sir," McKenzie stated.

"The defense is prepared, too, sir," Turner told.

"Then please start, Mr. McKenzie."

"Dear jurors, you have seen a friendly woman with friends who care a lot about her when you looked at Miss Austen and so did I. But your task is not to decide if you like this woman or if you would have liked Mr. Jansen. Your task is to decide if this woman is a murderer. So let's stick to the facts, ladies and gentlemen. Kate Austen killed a man who was completely helpless at the moment of the deed, a man who was completely unsuspecting. And she didn't grab the nearest item to strike him dead or put a pillow on his face. No. This woman was cold-blooded enough to choose a way to kill her father which should earn her mother a respectable amount of money. Miss Austen is a murderer and it's up to you to make sure that she will get the fine law provides for murder.

And Mr. Wayne Jansen is not the only person whose death she caused. Miss Austen didn't kill Thomas Brennan, but he would still be alive, if she had not involved him in her flight plan. It is your responsibility to make sure that Miss Austen will bear the consequences for causing his death by declaring her guilty of involuntarily manslaughter. Miss Austen also participated in a bank robbery. Her accomplices are already serving a sentence for this crime and justice demands that she will not get away with this crime while these man are in jail for it. I trust you to carry out your duty to decide if Miss Austen is guilty of Murder, involuntary manslaughter, robbery and assaulting officers during her flight. And I trust you to judge the deeds without getting distracted by the sympathy for the person."

"Thank you Mr. McKenzie. Are you ready to give your final speech, Mr. Turner?" The judge asked.

Turner stood up and faced the jury.

"The main principle of law is that each accused shall be given the benefit of the doubt. In our case the most important question is: Did Miss Austen visit her father with the intent to kill him? You heard her testimony and she clearly answered this question with a no. To be found guilty of murder in the first degree a person has to willful, deliberate, malicious, and premeditated kill somebody. And at least the part "premeditated" was challenged by Miss Austen's statement. She told us she didn't plan to kill Mr. Jansen, but did it in the heat of the moment. This means that Kate Austen didn't commit murder in the first degree. I apply to find her guilty of "voluntary manslaughter" according § 1111 instead.

Let's deal with the charge "bank robbery". Miss Austen didn't take anything besides a toy airplane from the bank. Please allow me to quote a part of § 2113 a: "Whoever, by force and violence, or by intimidation, takes, or attempts to take … any property or money or any other thing of value belonging to, or in the care … of any bank … shall be fined under this title or imprisoned.""

Turner went over to Kate and showed her a toy airplane he had just taken from his pocket.

"Miss Austen, is this toy air plane similar to the one you took in the bank?"

Kate looked at the toy and nodded. "Yes, that looks very similar to Tom's."

The lawyer went back to the jury and let them look at the plane. "I bought this one yesterday at a toy store. It cost me less than 10 $. This proves clearly that Miss Austen didn't take anything of value. She can't be charged for bank robbery though.

Miss Austen is also accused of involuntary manslaughter at Tom Brennan. What happened to Mr. Brennan was tragically. But he was a grown up man who voluntarily joined his friend in the car. Miss Austen told him repeatedly to leave the car, but he refused. He was aware of the risk he was facing. My client cannot be charged with Mr. Brennan's death.

Miss Austen isn't a cruel person. She is just a woman who made a mistake many good people would have made, too, if they had been in her situation. Everything that followed was done, because she was on the run and because she was desperate. Miss Austen would have never harmed anybody, if she hadn't lived in a surrounding that was a constant threat to her. And this woman will never harm anybody again, if you will give her the chance to start a new life."

"Miss Austen, do you have anything to say before the jury leaves to deliberate?" The judge asked Kate.

"No, I've said everything I had to say," she answered.

The judge turned to the jury. "Now that you have heard all of the evidence, it is your duty as jurors to accept and follow the law and to apply that law to the facts that you believe have been proven from all of the evidence in the case. It is your responsibility to make a decision based on nothing but the facts you heard during this trial. In performing your duties as jurors you must not permit yourself to be influenced by sympathy, bias or prejudice. All parties expect that you will carefully and impartially consider all of the evidence, accept and follow the law as contained in these instructions, and reach a just verdict, regardless of the consequences. Nothing said or done by the attorneys is to be considered by you as evidence of fact. Opening statements and final arguments are intended to help you to understand the evidence and apply the law, but they are not evidence. Anything you may have seen or heard outside the courtroom is not evidence and must be entirely disregarded. Now, in saying that you must consider all of the evidence, I do not mean that you must accept all of the evidence as true or accurate. You, as jurors, are the judges of the credibility of the witnesses and the weight of the evidence. If you have any reasonable doubts concerning the testimonies you heard it is your duty to grand the accused "the benefit of the doubt" which means you have to decide for the benefit of the accused. Now you will be given time to discuss the evidence and we'll meet again as soon as you came to a vote supported by a two-thirds majority."

The jury left the courtroom and everybody else got ready to leave as well. Kate took a deep breath. The day she had been waiting for since the police had caught her eight weeks ago had come and these twelve strangers were going to decide about her future. Kate had tried to prepare herself for this day, but now that it was finally there she felt panic rise inside of her. Would they find her guilty of murder? Would she have to spend the rest of her live in jail, without Jack and the child she carried? How long would they need to make a decision? Would they get ready today or would she have to wait for days to know what her future would hold for her?

A catchpole interrupted her thoughts. "You can stay in the waiting room while the jury debates, Ma'am." he told her.

Kate nodded and stood up to follow him and the two policemen at the door to the waiting room. But as soon as she got up Kate felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She hadn't felt well the whole day. Kate had gotten used to the daily morning sickness, but today it was worse. The reason was probably the sleepless night she had had and the worry about the outcome of the trial. Kate grabbed the desk in front of her and tried to steady her breathing. Kate had never fainted in her whole life and she wasn't going to let it happen today. "Ma'am, are you alright?" The catchpole asked.

"Kate!" Jack called and ran towards her. "Is there a room where she can lay down?" Jack asked the catchpole while he scooped Kate up in his arms, ignoring her protest. "There is a couch in the waiting room."

"Is she o.k.? Can I do anything?" Sun asked alerted. "Take the car keys from my jacket and get my doctor's back. It's in the trunk. I parked on the parking lot in front of the court building. It's the black BMW," Jack ordered. "Show me the waiting room." he yelled at the catchpole. "I need someone to bring me a glass of water and wet towels." Jack told the survivors.

Jack carried Kate in the waiting room and gently laid her down on the couch. "Do you have pillows or blankets here? I need something to place under her feet." Jack told the catchpole. "Sorry, I don't know."

"Do you know?" Jack snapped at the judge. "I have a blanket in my office," he answered confused. He wasn't used to people yelling orders at him. "Then get it," Jack demanded and the judge left without complaining.

Most of the reporters had tried to get in, too, but they were restrained by Locke, Sayid and Sawyer, the latter threatening to beat them up if they didn't leave Kate alone.

Jack sat down next to Kate, taking her pulse with one hand and stroking her cheek with, the other. Hurley, Claire and Charlie came in nearly at the same time each of them holding a glass of water and several towels. "Thanks." Jack said shortly, taking a glass and some towels. Jack helped Kate to sit up and drink some of the water and then laid her back down placing a wet towel in her neck and another one on her forehead. The judge came with a blanket and Jack placed it under Kate's legs. After that he sat back down taking her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm really dizzy and I feel a little nauseous," she answered trying to keep her eyes open.

"Anything else? Are you in pain? Did you have cramps or bleedings today?"

"No. I've been dizzy the whole day. Maybe it's because I couldn't sleep last night."

Jack nodded. "Yes, that's probably the reason. I'll take your blood pressure and heart beat when Sun comes with my back just to make sure it's nothing serious. Cardiovascular problems are common in the first months of pregnancy. Lack of sleep and stress can make it worse. Just try to relax, love," he whispered soothingly.

When Sun came Jack examined Kate further and came to the conclusion that in deed all she needed was a little rest. He asked everybody but the two police officers who had to stay with Kate to leave the room and everybody did as they were told.

"I'm afraid, Jack," Kate whispered as soon as the others were gone. "I don't want to be apart of you."

"I'm scared, too," Jack told Kate, stroking her hair. "I missed you like crazy during the weeks you spend in Australia. And now I lie awake hours every night and wish you were with me. But Kate, I promise I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I will come and see you as often as they allow and I will bring our child with me. He or she will know and love you from the very beginning. And one day we three will be together. I promise."

Jack and Kate stayed like that for what seemed like only a few precious minutes to them, but was in fact over an hour. Then they were interrupted by Kate's lawyer. "The jury is ready. Are you feeling well enough to come back to the courtroom?" He asked Kate.

"They have decided already?" Kate asked panicked while sitting up. "Is it a good or a bad sign?"

"I wish I could say that," Turner said looking nearly as nervous as the couple in front of him.

"Say them I'll be there in a minute, please." Kate asked her lawyer.

When he was gone Kate and Jack shared a long kiss, knowing that it might be the last one for a very long time. "I love you. I always will. Don't ever forget that, no matter what," Jack told Kate.

"I won't." Kate promised. "I love you, too. Always have, always will."

Jack gave Kate a final look before he left. Kate followed him to the courtroom, escorted by the policemen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When everybody had taken a seat the judge addressed the jury. "Have you come to a verdict in all charges?"

"Yes, we have." The speaker – a middle aged man – answered.

"Then please hand the verdict forms to the catchpole."

The man did as he was told.

"Miss Austen, would you and your lawyer please stand up?" The judge told Kate. As soon as they were standing the catchpole started to read.

"We, the jury in the trial the State California against Katherine Elisabeth Austen have found the defendant not guilty of murder in the first degree according at Wayne Jansen § 1112. The verdict was 9 to 3 votes with 2 dissenting votes and 1 abstention.

We, the jury in the above titled action have found the defendant guilty of voluntary manslaughter at Wayne Jansen according § 1111. The verdict was unanimous.

We, the jury in the above titled action have found the defendant not guilty of armed robbery according § 2113 a. The verdict was unanimous.

We, the jury in the above titled action, have found the defendant not guilty of involuntary manslaughter at Thomas Brennan according § 1111. The verdict was 10 to 2 votes with 2 dissenting votes.

We, the jury in the above titled action have found Miss Austen guilty of assaulting the police officer Robert Miller according § 111." The verdict was unanimous.

Kate tried to progress all the information. So the Jury had come to the conclusion that killing Wayne hadn't been murder in the first degree. But how hard would her sentence for manslaughter be?

She had been found not guilty concerning the bank robbery, what would make her sentence a lot less hard. But what meant the most to Kate in this very moment was that these people didn't think she was responsible for Tom's death. Maybe they were right and she hadn't killed him after all. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the judge continued.

"I will now adjourn to the camera to decide about the sentence. The sitting of the court is abated until then."

The judge left and Kate was brought into the waiting room again. Jack had insisted to stay in case Kate felt dizzy again. Her lawyer was allowed to stay, too.

"How long will that take?" Kate asked the attorney.

"That differs. But in most cases it doesn't take longer than 30 minutes. The judge definitely thought about the sentence before, in case the Jury would decide what you did wasn't murder in the first degree," he answered.

Kate felt very nervous. In a few minutes she would know how long she had to be apart from Jack. Jack sensed her discomfort and took his fiancée's hand. He didn't know what more he could say to make her feel better and truth to be told he was as worried as Kate. He looked at the pale and frightened woman next to him and wished he could just take her home, care for her and make her forget all her worries. Kate had been through a lot and she deserved a fresh start. She deserved a home and someone who showed her every day that she was a great person. Jack wished he could start giving her the life she deserved right now.

Nobody in the room spoke a word while they waited for the judge to make his decision. They didn't need to wait long. After 15 minutes the door opened and the catchpole called them back into the courtroom.

"Miss Austen, would you and your lawyer please stand up?" the judge ordered again.

"The Jury declared you guilty of voluntary manslaughter according § 1111 and assault according § 111. You will be sentenced to a 4 years sentence. "

Kate had no time to convince herself to be happy about the relatively mild sentence instead of feeling broken with the thought of spending 4 years of her life without Jack and their child.

After a short pause the judge continued. "The sentence will be released on licence. Your period of probation will last two years. During these two years you have to see your probation officer once a week. You will be imposed to pay Officer Miller a compensation of 5.000 $. You may not leave the United States during these two years. Miss Austen, when I listened to the witnesses of the defense, I came to the conclusion that you are not a threat to society anymore. These people described you as a friendly and non aggressive person. I decided to give you the chance to start over. I hope you will take this chance."

Kate couldn't believe it. It was over. She was free.

"Congratulations," Kate's lawyer said smiling and reached for her hand. Instead of taking it, Kate gave Turner a big hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

The judge tried to speak again; he still hadn't declared the trial closed. But no one noticed him anymore. All the survivors were clapping and cheering. Claire and Charlie hugged, Sawyer made a Victory sign into a nearby Camera, Sun told Jin in Korean "She's free" again and again and Hurley hugged a stunned reporter who had been sitting next to him.

In all that chaos Kate didn't notice Jack coming towards her until he stood right in front of her. For a second they only stared at each other, still not completely sure that this wasn't only a dream. It was Jack who broke the spell and took Kate into his arms, holding her tight to convince himself that this was real. When Jack loosened his grip on her Kate took the chance to pull her fiancé into a passionate kiss. "Take me home," Kate whispered when they both could breathe again.

Jack looked at Kate's attorney. "Can Kate sign her release papers and get her stuff tomorrow? She really needs some rest."

"I think that will be alright," he answered.

"I doubt that Freckles will get much rest today. Hurley is already calling a party service. I think he is planning one of those sentimental "Welcome home" celebrations for the evening. So you two will have to do your private celebration before." Sawyer said grinning wide. Before Jack could snap at him, Sawyer took a surprised Kate into his arms. "Good luck, Freckles. I'm glad you're free."

"Treat her right, Jacko," he added and left before Kate and Jack could say anything.

Jack placed a hand on Kate's back and gently guided her out of the courtroom, both of them ignoring the questions of the reporters. They spent the ride to Jack's house in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Kate came out of her trance like state not until Jack opened the passenger side door for her.

"We're home, love," he told her softly. _Home. _Kate liked the sound of the word. She smiled and took Jack's outstretched hand. When they had entered the house Jack took Kate in his arms.

"Shell I give you a tour or do you want to catch some sleep first? You still look a little pale."

Kate smiled at the worry that lay in Jack's eyes and voice. "I'm actually quite tired. I think I'll take a nap. Will you stay with me?" Kate asked seriously.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Jack replied stroking her cheek.

Jack guided Kate to his bedroom and watched when she stripped down to her underwear. Once again, Kate's beauty took his breath away.

"Are you checking me out, Doctor Shephard?" Kate asked teasingly when she noticed his gaze.

"Would you mind if I were?" He teased back.

"I would mind if you weren't," Kate answered with a grin while she climbed into bed. Jack smiled and quickly undressed and followed her.

"I love you more than anything in the world," Jack whispered seriously when Kate lay in his arms.

"I love you, too, Jack. More than I've ever loved anybody else. I was so afraid that they would take me away from you," Kate admitted and snuggled closer to him.

"Me, too. But we don't have to worry anymore. From now on no one will ever be able to take you away from me."

Kate closed her eyes contently and within minutes she was deep asleep. Jack lay awake for a while and watched Kate sleep, one of his hands stroking her hair and the other one resting on her stomach. But then sleep overtook him, too. Jack hadn't slept all night and now that the stress was over he felt how tired he was.

The pair was awoken by the ringing of the phone. Jack looked at his alarm clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly 6 pm.

"Hi Jack." Claire said when he answered the phone. "I just wanted to tell you that the party starts at 8 o' clock. We meet at the O'Brien's Pub."

"Claire, that's really nice of you guys, but I'm not sure if Kate is up to a party. She's really beat."

"I'm fine Jack," Kate interrupted. "But I've got nothing to wear. I hate that suit I had to wear for the trial. And I can't come wearing one of your shirts, Jack."

"Jack, is this Kate I hear in the back?"

"Yes. She says she feels good, but she has nothing to wear besides the suit she wore in the morning. The rest of her things are still at the prison."

"No problem. Sun and I have taken care of that. We went Shopping and bought Kate a really fancy dress. Trust me, you guys will love it. Tell Kate to consider it as our Welcome-home-present. I'll come over at quarter past 7 with the dress. We can drive to the Pub together."

"Alright. Thanks for everything Claire. Bye."

"When does the party start? Do we have time to buy a dress first?" Kate asked.

"No need for that. Claire and Sun bought you a dress. I think Claire knew that you would argue about that, so she told me you should just see it as a welcome home present. She will bring it at quarter past 7."

"That means we have more than an hour with nothing to do, right?" Kate asked with a seductive smile. "What did Sawyer say about our private little celebration?"

**Author's note: So, here's the long expected end of Kate's trial. I hope you liked this chapter. My story is coming to an end, but I will write one more chapter. It will be an epilogue that takes plays a year after rescue. Thanks to everybody who kept reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
